The phantom in the shadow
by Yaeger
Summary: AU Seto is an background actor in a modern theater, and wish to get a bigger role, a long with his best friend Kido. But something is haunting the theater, and maybe it is helping him? what happens when seto finds a letter that almost describes something scary that is going to happen? Inspired by Phantom of the opera. A Seto/kano with a little bit of Seto/Mary and Kido/kano
1. Chapter 1

**Writers note:  
****Hey, shortly this is my first Kagerou project/mekakucity Actors fanfic, and I got the inspiration from phantom of the opera.  
****Also I wrote this in one evening, so please tell me what you think, thank you :)  
****I hope you enjoy it~~ **

* * *

The phantom in the shadow

The day was Thursday. A big evening was waiting for the young humans in the theater of modern musicals.  
A young, rather pale, tall male, with black hair stood in the back, at the carpet. He was only waiting for his turn to go on stage and play the small part, that he was supposed to.  
Momo, the star of the musicals was in the middle of the stage, wearing a big beautiful dress, yes they were playing the play through, to have anything under control.  
The black haired guy smiled, he was on right after her, of course not a big role at all, he played a man dancing in the background, though he had two lines, and was singing along to the song.  
He wished for more, he wished some day it would be him. But well he was not talented enough, at least that was shat he told himself.  
Finally Momo was done with her song, and the next could begin. He rushed out on the stage.

Seto P.O.V  
I was doing pretty great out there, the song finished and I, and the others, rushed out as soon as the carpet was pulled for. I sat down beside Kido, she didn't have a big role either, even though it was bigger than mine. We both wished to have a greater role some day.  
"You were good" she said. It's scary how monotone she could sound sometimes. I supposed she wasn't in a very good mood. Still I knew she meant it.  
"Thanks" I said and send her smile, she could use that.  
"Someday we'll get bigger roles" she sighed, she always felt invisible.  
"I bet we will in the next play! We'll just have to try" I said that, why? I didn't even believe it myself, the director always gave the biggest roles to Momo and her brother. It was almost like in that High school musical, besides they were not mean, they were some of my best friends. But Kido could use some cheering up.  
"Yeah keep believing that" she formed a small smile, and I had completed my mission.

After the play was played through, the director called us out. Beside him was a small girl. I looked at her and, did I know her? Could it be? I asked myself.  
It was Mary, our childhood friend. She was wearing a dress that could've cost a billion.  
The Director introduced her.  
"Everyone! This is Mary Kozakura, she loves Musicals, and has decided to investigate in this theater. We just have to keep a spot empty for her and then she will help us getting costumes and stage equipment!" Everyone was cheering, me too.  
Mary had grown up to be a pretty girl, no one could deny that, but a lot of the guys already seemed like they were ready to sweep her feet away. Funny, I wouldn't get unhappy if she found herself a guy, maybe she already had one.  
It didn't seem like she recognized us, me and Kido, we were her childhood friends. But well it had been a long time and, we had grown too, I don't blame her.  
She spoke, but not very loud, everyone got quiet, to hear what she was saying; "Hello everyone. I am looking forward to work with you" she smiled for everyone to see "And I will come too see you tomorrow, and the big day" Everyone cheered. We were really looking forward for tomorrow.  
Mary waved her long blonde hair, and send out a smile that could melt even an angry old lady's heart. Then she left and we were to take the day off.

I went to the sleeping hall to get some sleep, we lived at the theater.  
I was really tired it had been such a long day, and tomorrow would be as long.  
A yawn escaped my mouth, and I had to close my eyes before I saw my bed. A little white piece of paper was lying on my bed. I looked around, who had brought me a letter?  
I took it up. On one side was a drawing of a detailed black and white mask, just like the characteristic theater masks, that everyone know, but there was only one, and it was spilt in two by the black and the white color.  
On the other side was written something, I sat down by the light, to read it.  
"_You were good today Seto!  
I bet you would be even better as the main male role.  
If just there was a way for you to take his place."  
_That was all.  
I looked around. I was really confused. Usually I was almost as invisible as Kido, but this letter from someone I didn't know was strange, someone wanted me to play the main male role? How weird.  
But I didn't think much about it, I laid the paper under my pillow, I didn't really want anyone to read it.  
I lied down on the bed, pulled the quilt over myself, and fell asleep.

Someone's P.O.V

I didn't like it when all the actors were going to bed. All I had to do was to look at them, and him. But he got my letter, and that was a plus.  
I was walking in the hallways behind the scene, wearing my hoodie as always, and a mask, no one should see me the way I was.  
Almost everyone had gone to bed. The hallway was empty, free for me to walk. I stopped realizing the walls around me, when my mind questioned, the one question I always asked myself; Why couldn't I just be normal? Then I could be an actor too. But no, I was too ugly to put on stage.  
Suddenly I see another person, what was he doing there? I saw who it was. Pale skin, dark hair, looked like a zombie. It could only be one person, Shintaro. This was my chance, I grabbed a candlestick, that miraculously was right beside me, I hurried with soundless footsteps to the boy and knocked him down.  
I was gone a few seconds afterwards.  
I really hope it worked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's note:  
**

**so here is the second chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 2

Seto P.O.V

I woke up to a lot of whispering voices around me. I sat up to look around. My hand slept in under the pillow, and there I felt, the letter was still there, it was not a dream.  
I sensed on the other awakened boys that something had happened. I stood up and walked out the door.  
People seemed to be in panic. I wondered what had happened, as I walked down the hallway and out to the breakfast table, in the big room behind the scene. Kido was not here yet, so I just started without her.  
When Kido came and sat down, she was smiling at me, she is not the smiley person. Everything was weird this morning.  
"Good morning" I said.  
"Morning" she answered, as she took some breakfast.  
"So I have some good news for you Seto" she continued, as the bread landed on her plate.  
"What is that?" I asked. I didn't expect really good news in the morning.  
"Have you heard of what happened to Shintaro last night?" she started out asking, instead of telling me the good news.  
But I was confused, and I hadn't heard anything.  
"No what happened?"  
"Some strange guy knocked him down with a candlestick" I saw the smile on her face didn't fade, in fact it became a little wider, she thought it was funny.  
"Oh god, is he okay?"  
"yeah, he just have a great headache, and doesn't want to play tonight"  
"oh, that's good. Then who are going to play his role?" I asked, in concern that the play might have been cancelled.  
"That is the good news" she held a pause "you are going to play it"  
"really?" I couldn't believe it, me? I felt a smile sneaking onto my lips.  
"Yeah. I talked to the director, and I told him that you knew all the lines, and hit the notes pretty good in all the songs"  
"Thank you Kido!" I said, maybe a little louder than I should "I don't deserve that role, but I'm really glad"  
"I knew you would be" she smiled.  
We kept on talking until our breakfast was eaten. Then we walked out to our final rehearsal before the big night. It went really well.

All day, everyone kept talking about these ghosts that were to be haunting the theater now. They all believed that the guy that knocked out Shintaro was some kind of phantom. I don't know what I believe, but a ghost sounds a little silly. Even though there was a message with Shintaro, that we should leave a seat empty for someone. Maybe I could see this ghost from the scene. Maybe.

The door opened and I saw the people flooding in, from behind the curtain. I had never been so nervous before. I saw the crowd through to find Mary and the "ghost" but I didn't see them before I was pulled away, to get ready for first act.

After the play everyone was clapping, even the director, the last song with Momo, had apparently been really good. I was only happy about that. We had been bowing a lot and I couldn't stop smiling. Even though the male role is never the greatest role at all, people kept complimenting me. It was a feeling I had never felt before. Kido greeted me behind the scene, she seemed happy too.  
"You were good" she said, like she always did.  
"Thank you" I answered with a really big smile.  
"Mary is here" she then said "she recognized you when you sang. And she really wants to meet you again" she pointed in a direction. I couldn't see her for all the people. But she was there.  
I looked to Kido and said; "Okay, I will go see her then" I walked towards her, and smiled when I finally saw her. It was always so nice to see an old friend.  
"Seto! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" she had an extremely big smile on her face.  
"It has been like a lifetime" I smiled too.  
"Almost! We haven't seen each other since we were kids" She laughed a bit before she continued; "do you remember, we always were trying to catch the animals in your dad's garden?" She asked with a great smile, and glittering eyes, this was clearly a precious memory for her.  
We stood there talking about back then for a while.

Someone's P.O.V

The play was really good with him in it, I thought as I sneaked around in the top of the scene, where the light and the ropes were driven. No one was there so I could get around without anyone finding me. I was on my way out in the back, to find him. I kind of wanted to see him and congratulate him.  
I looked down between the tiny boards there was to walk on up there.  
I froze when I saw him. He was talking to a girl, and laughing. Not a girl like Kido, no this one seemed so interested in him, in the romantic way. I saw them laughing. Why was he even talking to her? He was so much better than her. But I know he didn't think that way about himself.  
I looked at them for a little while. Until they seemed to part.  
I climbed to a little door and got down on the same level as they were. I snuck into the men's sleeping hall, hiding behind the curtain, even though there was no one. I couldn't risk anything.  
He stepped inside the sleeping hall. The tall main actor. He kind of reminded me of a giant frog, I don't know why, maybe because he was always wearing green.  
He walked towards me, had he seen me? No his bed was here, by the window.  
He sat down on the bed. I couldn't see his face, but I was pretty sure that he was smiling. Now was the time.  
"Seto" said, what else should I say?  
He turned fast, and looked at me. I saw his eyes widen.  
"Who are you?" He asked. So he didn't remember me. Somehow it hurt me a bit. But I should just have to remind him.  
"Don't you remember me?" I tried to look hurt.  
"Eh? Eh?" I saw him getting really worried for hurting me, oh it was so cute. He stood up and looked closer to me. But I wore a mask.  
"w-well maybe if you take off your mask?" he asked.  
"No." I just said. He shouldn't see my scars.  
"I mean, you should remember my mask, it's so characteristic" He followed up with.  
"Ohh, you were the one giving me that letter? Your mask is on it" He smiled.  
But he really didn't remember.  
"Yeah I was. But isn't there more" I looked hurt again, maybe I was.  
"Ahh, I really sorry, but I don't recall you in my memory" He seemed so worried now.  
I sighed.  
"Maybe if I show you something, you will remember" I suggest.  
"Ehhh" He looked behind him out the door, and the back at me "I guess I have time, but not for long, we have a show again tomorrow"  
yes yes yes yes! He agreed to come with me.  
"Great!" I grabbed his arm without thinking about it, and walked to the little hatch I got through.  
We had a long way till my place than he properly would think. But he surely would remember after this.

* * *

**So did I make him too jealous? I don't really know myself .  
****Please tell me what you think to help me c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Writers note:  
****So here is chapter 3~ I really hope that you will enjoy it, I feel like it is good~  
****Please do tell me what you think in the reviews~ I would love that, and spread the story to your friends hmm? c: **

**anyways enjoy~ **

* * *

Chapter 3

Seto P.O.V

It was pretty dark on the other side of the hatch, but there was a small kind of hallway. The mysterious and masked, blonde guy was dragging me along with him. I had absolutely no idea of who he was, but somehow his voice sounded quiet recognizable to me.  
He went to the wall, and there was something on it, because I could barely glimpse that he was reaching out for something. The next thing I saw was a majestic yellow light. He had lit a torch.  
He looked at me, or well I couldn't see his eyes in this light and with that mask when I was that far from him, I was more than an arm's length from him. Either way he was facing me. I couldn't see his smile but I heard a small laughter from behind that black and white mask, covering his face.  
"Do you recognize this corridor Seto?" he asked me.  
I looked at the dirty and web-filled walls around me. Hadn't I been here before? I thought.  
"There is a little bell clinging" But I didn't know where from.  
"Hah! That's good. It's going better than I thought" He laughed a bit, before he went on, with small and fast steps, which made the light flutter through the air.  
I got dragged along.  
"Where are we?" I asked, maybe that could help me.  
"You'll see" he almost sang. He seemed happy, what was with this guy?  
"Why can't you just tell me?" I asked, this was getting a bit creepy.  
"Because that would ruin the fun" He surely had a smile on. He was really creepy.  
"Okay, well, we could have fun after you told me?" I tried again to get the information I wanted.  
"I won't tell you Seto" he stopped for a second just to turn and look and me, before he walked on. What was that about?  
"So where are we going?" we were almost at the end of the corridor, I guess there would be a turn there.  
"What part of 'I won't tell you' don't you understand?" He laughed once again.  
"Okay okay, I will stop asking then" I gave up, this guy was too hard to get to tell me. He seemed so mysterious, with his hood on, with just some of his hair sticking out of it, and that mask. God I would actually really like to know what was behind that. But I wouldn't ask him to take it off, if he didn't wanted to show his face.  
"Thank you" he answered gladly "we're there in a couple of minutes, so be a little patient"  
"I will" what could I do? If I didn't agree with him, I don't know what would happen, I knew nothing about him. It was just a bit scary. He seemed nice though. He hadn't hurt me, yet.  
We were quiet for a while, that is until I opened my mouth once again.  
"Hey?" I was a little unsure because I didn't know his name.  
"Yeah?" he seemed so confident in the way talked back to me.  
"You haven't even told me your name yet, maybe that would help on the case, I mean you clearly know mine, so it would only be fair if I knew yours too" He looked back at me again, and I send him a friendly smile, maybe it would help.  
"You will remember it sometime. I won't tell you before you do" Urgh he was such a mystery, I let out a sigh.  
"Fine, but how will I remember you?"  
"I don't know, I'm trying my best right now" He answered, he looked at me and then he moved on once again. He was still holding my arm, like I would escape if he let go.  
"I will try my best then, my be-masked friend" I smiled a bit.  
He hesitated but it didn't stop him from answering me.  
"Thanks" He didn't look back at me this time.  
The silence filled the space again, now for a little longer. He seemed to have lost a little of his mood, or maybe he was just tired. I couldn't see his face so I didn't really know. We turned around a corner, and ended in a room with a lot of space. There was far to the ceiling and only a sofa was standing at the wall. All around at every place there was space for it, was candles, lit candles. It looked like a fairytale, all the lights around them lighting the whole room in a bight yet a bit faded, yellow color.  
"Is this here?" I asked almost speechless by the sight.  
He gazed at me, and then he burst into laughter. Good he wasn't sad. But what was so funny? It seemed like a place you would show off to an old friend.  
"Ha ha ha no this is just a phase I pass to get home, it belongs to some girl. She comes here to pray" He was apparently trying hard not to laugh.  
"Oh, that makes sense, I guess" I didn't know if I should just laugh with him or stay quiet, so I stayed quiet.  
He was still laughing, until he suddenly noticed that he was holding my arm. He looked at it, let it go and took a step to the side, while he was laughing awkwardly.  
"Sure it did, he he but eh" he turned around. "We're going this way" he started to walk some way, and I just followed. I had gotten pretty excited about this somehow.  
"Okay" I just said while avoiding the candles on the floor. "Just around these candles I see"  
"haha yeah, you would not want to light yourself on fire, believe me" he was avoiding them by taking big steps around them, putting his foot wherever there was an empty space. I did the same.  
"No fire hurts pretty much, so I would like to avoid that"  
"tell me about it" we now laughed a bit both of us.  
We reached the end of the candle-avoiding trip, at a kind of gate that lead to the underground tunnels. We were out of the theater now, I thought.  
"It's not that far away now" he stated "but be careful of where you're stepping, there is snakes and rocks to trip over" he said it so lightly, like it was a game. Maybe it was a game for him.  
"Eh snakes?" not that I was scared of snakes "are you living down here?" I asked quickly so he couldn't comment on the snakes.  
"Yes I am. And I've never been bitten so don't be scared" he joked.  
"I'm not afraid" I said pretty fast "I actually really like animals" I stated, I'd always loved animals.  
"I could tell by just looking at you" he said with a small laugh following.  
"How that?" I felt a yawn pressing on from my throat, it was getting pretty late maybe, I didn't know for how long we had wandered the corridors.  
"You have T-shirts with animals on"  
"I can't afford any other clothes" I defending my style, but who was I to fool, I really did love animals, so that properly had part in it too.  
"But you still chose those" He stopped at a small wooden door in the wall.  
"Yeah I did" I smiled it felt so much like I was talking with a friend. The mood had been lifted.  
"We're here!" He almost sang again and opened the door.

* * *

**So excited on what happens next?  
**

**I have exams, but I will try and update as fast as I can :)**


End file.
